Merlin's Schedule Revised By Merlin Ambrosious
by agent curly
Summary: Merlin adding his own comments and events to the schedule Arthur made for him. Tied to Merlin's Schedule By Arthur Pendragon better if you read that one but really isn't necessary.


_Merlin was sitting on the ed with a piece of paper and a quill adding stuff to Arthur's work he thought he should revise it and wasn't tired just yet to be going to sleep._

* * *

**Merlin's Schedule Revised**

_**By: Merlin Ambrosious**_

_6:45am-Have Gauis wake me up I mean he wakes up like at 5:00 for some reason anyway and eat breakfast that hopefully Gauis made for me.**  
**_

**7:00am- Wake King Arthur and have a PROPER Breakfast ready.** **_Proper__ meaning having more than just a rotten apple! _**_Yeah sure. __You're just dying to get another hole in your belt aren't you._

**7:10isham- Clean my room while I eat**_** breakfast. **And successfully duck any flying goblets._

**7:40am-Get me dressed.** _Because the "great and mighty" king of Camelot can do anything but get changed._

**7:50am-Get King Arthur's dirty laundry and clean it while I'm training with the Knights.** _Fantastic I get to wash your stinky socks no thank I'll just do it another way._

**8:20am-Come to the training grounds and help me with training.** _Yes of course because a servant with no fighting skills will surely help you improve your technique. Prat._

**9:40am-Make my bath.** _No comment..._

**10:00am-Walk my dogs while I work on King stuff. _By king stuff I mean like signing documents, go over laws, revoke taxes etc..._**_Wow so you can do that but if you try getting dressed you'd probably be wearing your clothes on backwards._

**11:00am-Muck out the stables. _You would already be outside and smell anyway._**_Prat._

**12:00pm-Get me ready for the Council Meeting. **_**During the meeting you will get yourself cleaned up.** Yeah i don't think so.  
_

_12:30pm-Go pick up herbs for Gauis so I don't have to do it later.**  
**_

_1:00pm-Get cleaned up so prat won't know a thing._

**1:30pm-Bring me lunch in my chambers.** _I'll bring you're favorite Rat for the Prat hey it rhymes._

**2:00pm-Polish and take the dents off my armor and sharpen my sword; while I go to another meeting.** _Translation use my "gift" to do the work while I take a nap._

**3:00pm-Do whatever you want go help Gauis or do what ever you do. _However that does not mean you can go to the TAVERN with Gwaine or by yourself or just with anyone, point is NO TAVERN._**_ Gauis should get a new excuse and I am NEVER at the Tavern.__  
_

_3:00pm-__Go to the Market and help Gauis with his rounds._

_4:00pm-__Read my book and practice my "talent"._

**5:00pm-If I'm done with the council meeting you'll be in my room if not you will go to the council room. _I don't see a why I have to suffer by myself._**

_5:00pm-If I am at the meeting at sometime I must play a prank on one of the lords or Arthur._

**6:00pm-You will come to patrol with me and the knights.**

_Some time during patrol I will save the prat from bandits or who knows what._

**9:00pm-If we are still out on Patrol we might go hunting in the woods if we're in the castle you will bring me my dinner.**

**10:00pm-If we're back from patrol and I already had dinner you will get me ready for bed and clean up my chambers then after you're done you can go if we barely got back then you look at the former line (9:00pm).**

_11:00pm/12:00am-Go talk to an over grown lizard who only talks in riddles._

_Midnight or sometime after I will sleep...hopefully._

* * *

_Merlin looked at his copy of the schedule already finished with revising it and grinned sure he might only get like five hours of sleep but theirs room in between for naps and saving his royal pratness, plus helping Gauis. It wasn't all bad Merlin sighed and got into bed he was finally tired and his butt was sore from being on a horse all day __Merlin smiles remembering what he told Arthur earlier__ "Well it's not as fat as yours so that's probably why." Merlin folded the paper and put it under his pillow and fell asleep after a couple of minutes. _


End file.
